Feel
by Margot57
Summary: Post 2x13 , Sucker Punch. Trop court pour faire un résumé !


Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : [2x13] Sucker Punch

Genre : Romance, Friendship

N/A : Ma première fic sur Castle ; c'est pas du grand art, je l'ai écrite en dix minutes et c'est très guimave... Âme sensible s'abstenir !

La voir sourire.

Constater qu'elle préfère les pâtes carbonara aux sushi.

L'entendre rire même, quand il manque de s'étouffer avec une nouille. Sentir sa main tapoter son dos.

Vouloir que cette main reste où elle est pour toujours, ne jamais rompre le contact.

Avoir envie de lui dire à quel point elle est jolie, avec ce haut qui lui va si bien.

Lui dire et la voir rougir.

Lui céder le dernier morceau de hot-dog.

Sentir qu'elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Passer son bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer contre lui, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ressente la chaleur qu'il veut mettre dans cette étreinte.

Sentir son cœur se briser quand il comprend qu'elle pleure sur son épaule.

Savoir être en partie responsable de ses larmes et s'en vouloir.

Fermer les yeux très fort et espérer qu'elle lui pardonne.

Constater qu'elle s'est endormie, ainsi blottie dans ses bras.

Être envahi par le léger parfum de la cerise.

Trouver une position plus confortable pour pouvoir passer la nuit à la tenir dans ses bras. Remarquer le regard échangé entre Esposito et Ryan.

Voir ce dernier donner un billet de vingt dollars à son ami.

Resserrer son étreinte, caresser ses cheveux et fermer les yeux à son tour.

S'endormir finalement, en espérant qu'elle ne fera pas de cauchemar.

Être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un de ses sursauts et la rassurer pendant une demie-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

La prendre dans ses bras et la porter sur le canapé.

Se retenir de hurler quand son petit orteil heurte violemment la porte.

L'allonger tout contre lui, et la serrer si fort qu'il a peur de lui faire mal.

Faire semblant de dormir pour profiter de son étreinte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Se retenir de rire quand il étouffe un cri.

Se sentir délicatement soulevée, reconnaître le canapé.

Rougir lorsqu'il se colle contre elle, enserrant sa taille de son bras.

Vouloir lui dire à quel point elle lui est reconnaissante.

Ouvrir les yeux, croiser son regard et lui faire comprendre.

Fermer les yeux quand ses lèvres effleurent les siennes.

Souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Passer ses bras autour de son cou, se redresser pour se coller à lui.

Reposer son front contre le sien, se perdre dans ses yeux bleus.

Se sentir totalement invulnérable entre ses mains, avoir en lui une confiance aveugle.

Lui sourire encore une fois, sentir son cœur faire un bond quand il sourit à son tour.

Savoir que depuis le premier jour, il y avait ce petit quelque chose entre eux.

Être désolée qu'il l'ai surprise avec Will, sentir son cœur se serrer en repensant au baiser qu'il a échangé avec Kyra.

Se dire que tout appartient au passé et qu'il faut aller de l'avant.

Marcher en plein New York à trois heures du matin, son bras accroché au sien.

Reconnaître son appartement et marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Alexis. Entrer dans sa chambre et apprécier immédiatement le lieu.

Contempler un instant la vue sur Times Square.

Sentir ses lèvres chatouiller son cou.

Se sentir bien, tout simplement.

Avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais pour des raisons différentes cette fois.

L'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La serrer contre lui, encore et encore.

Respirer l'odeur de cerise.

Lui enlever ce petit haut rouge, qui lui va pourtant si bien.

Avoir peur d'aller trop vite et se contenter de l'entraîner vers le lit pour qu'elle puisse enfin dormir.

Compter les étoiles dans ses yeux, être heureux d'en trouver des millions.

Vouloir écrire des tonnes de livre juste pour lui adresser une dédicace.

Lui répéter qu'elle est extraordinaire.

Sentir sa main tenter d'enlever les boutons de sa chemise, le faire à sa place.

Lire la fatigue dans son regard, déposer un baiser sur son front et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Espérer qu'elle s'endormira le lendemain, le sur-lendemain et tous les autres jours qui suivent dans ses bras.

Être réveillé par les rayons du soleil et constater qu'elle est encore endormie.

La regarder dormir, redessiner le contour de son visage du bout des doigts.

Sourire en la voyant froncer le nez sous la caresse.

Se lever pour aller lui préparer un café. Se demander ce qu'Alexis en pensera.

Être sûr que sa fille serait heureuse pour lui, pour eux.

Se brûler en touchant la tasse.

Prendre un plateau par prudence.

Monter les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller les trois femmes de sa vie.

Voir qu'elle est réveillée, assise en tailleurs au milieu du lit.

Sentir son cœur fondre face à ses cheveux ébouriffés, à sa petite moue boudeuse et à ses yeux encore fatigués.

Lui tendre la tasse, la voir sourire en retour.

La regarder boire et l'aimer, tout simplement.

**FIN**


End file.
